bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Lyle the Kindly Viking/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Lyle the Kindly Viking Transcript Intro Bob: Hi kids, I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. Bob: Welcome to VeggieTales! Now Larry and I have gotten a lot of letters with questions about sharing. Larry: We sure have. "When do I have to share?" "Why do I have to share?" "Whatever happened to Sonny and Cher?" Questions, questions, questions! Bob: Uh, yeah. Anyway, we decided to tackle all your sharing questions in one show, so... Archibald (entering): Oh, yes! Yes, Bob! Bob! Bob: Uh, what is it, Archibald? We're in the middle of a show. Archibald: Oh, yes exactly. I couldn't tell but notice that in "King George and the Ducky", you let Jimmy and Jerry put on a show. Bob: Uhh, yeah, but it didn't work out very well. Archibald: Understandably so, them being them and all. Uh, you see, I noticed that to date, VeggieTales has been something lacking in the taste and culture department. Bob: Your point? Archibald: I'D LIKE TO DO A SHOW! (Moment of silence. Bob and Larry stare at him confused.) Archibald: You are great. You'll love it. (Bob looks to Larry.) Larry: It's about sharing, Bob. Bob: Oh, all right. But if you get any trouble, uh, let us know, okay? (he and Larry exit) Archibald: Oh, don't worry about a thing! (increasingly excited) Prepare to be dazzled! All right, fellows. Bring out the set! Oh, you're really in for a treat! (Jean Claude and Phillipe appears setting.) Jean Claude: Fireplace! Phillipe: Fireplace! Jean Claude: The chair! Phillipe: The chair! Jean Claude: The wardrobe! Phillipe: Wardrobing! Jean Claude: Ambiance! Phillipe: Ambiance! (The light turns off, and classy music plays. Archibald looks around delighted.) Jean Claude: Oh-ho, it's just like you wanted. Phillipe: Exactly. Archibald: Oh yes, lovely. (As Archie sits) Thank you for joining us this evening forward promises to be a cultural tour de force of veggie programming. For our first story we present the world's first all vegetable staging of Shakespeare's classic, "Hamlet". Uh, did you get the script? Jean Claude: Well, actually this Hamlet, she very hard to find. but we found something very similar. Phillipe: Oh-ho, similar! Archibald: Omelet?! Jean Claude: Just the name, she makes you hungry I know. Archibald: (freaking out) What?! That's the- Bob (O.S.): Uh, Archibald? Is anything all right? Archibald: What? Oh yes, of course. Ahem. Then, well, off we go, ha ha, presenting Shakespeare's classic. Omelet. Omelet (Fades to the black background. Then, to the show of Omelet, the curtains been opened. Scooter gets bumped by Jean Claude and Phillipe.) Jean-Claude: His majesty, the troubled Prince Omelet! Request his daily eggs! Phillipe: Cooked light and fluffy! Horatio (Scooter): Does not the troubled prince know these are the last eggs in the entire kingdom? Jean-Claude: But of course! Why do you think that he's troubled? Horatio: Will the prince not share his eggs with the starving people? Phillipe: Perhaps he'll think about that over lunch. Horatio: (Sighs) The prince's eggs coming up. Omelet (Jimmy Gourd): Ow! (Struggling, then the curtain opens.) Woe is me! I am troubled! Alas forsooth the country is rapidly running out of eggs! The people are starving & I am helpless to help them. What will become of my kingdom? (Sniff sniff sniff) Aha! Something's cooking in the state of Denmark. Horatio: (entering with a platter) Your eggs, Prince Omelet! Cooked light & fluffy. The last eggs in the kingdom! Omelet: The last poor yolks! I'll chew them well, Horatio. (Horatio leaves) Omelet: But soft, it is Ophelia. But soft, it is Ophelia! Ophelia (Mr. Lunt): But I don't want to do it! It's embarrassing! Archibald: Don't be ridiculous! It's tradition. In Shakespeare's day, all the women's roleswere played by men! (Archibald pushes Ophelia out on stage. The lid flies off Omelet's platter...and Omelet stares at "her" shocked.) Ophelia: I think we're going to get letters about this. (The lid closes.) It is I. the fair Ophelia. Omelet: (coming to his senses) Uh...P-Pray thee! What news, fair Ophelia? I beseech thee...mmmmy lady. Ophelia: Oh! My lord! I come with disparaging news! Omelet: More bad news? Ophelia: (chewing the scenery) The PEOPLE m'lord, they're starving! They are not enough eggs for them. Meanwhile you feast on eggs everyday, cooked light & fluffy.'Tis rottenness that has beset our fair kingdom. Omelet: And on top of that my eggs are getting cold. (Omelet covers his eggs up) Ophelia: Oh! My troubled prince! I beseech & Implore thee. Please share, share your eggs with the people. Omelet: Share my eggs? Share my eggs!? Then I won't have any! What are you thinking fair Ophelia? Ophelia: (gasp...) Simply this. God says he likes it when we share our blessings. Goodbye. (exits) Can I take this off now? (Lights turn off. Spot on Omelet.) Omelet: To eat or not to eat? That is the question. Whether 'tis nobler to share my eggs, cooked light & fluffy... or just scarf down the whole thing myself! To share or not to share? (Light switches back on & the background changes, Omelet loses the lid of his platter. Percy shows up playing a game of Battleship) Omelet: Whatcha doing there young lad? Percy: Just playing, your highness. Omelet: Uh. Are you just gonna keep playing like that? Uh... alone? Percy: Uh I don't know. Would you like to share my game? Omelet: Well sure. Playing's the thing. Percy: Great! Just guess where you think my ships are. Omelet: Oh okay. 2-B. Percy: Not 2-B. Omelet: Drat! Your turn. Percy: (sees the platter) Wait, what's that? Omelet: Oh, that would be mine eggs. Cooked light & fluffy. Percy: It lookist quite yummy. Might I try a bite? Omelet: I.. (stammering) well um... s-s-sure. Sure you can. (Percy noms the omelet) Hey! Percy: What? Omelet: Methinks I just shared with you, didn't I? Percy: Methinks you did. Omelet: Ha! Sharing, you know that that wasn't so bad. Actually it felt pretty good. Percy: Your highness? The things God wants us to do for others usually makes us feel good too. Jean-Claude: (entering) You called, your highness? Archibald (O.S.): No, not yet! Jean-Claude: My mistake. (exits) Omelet: Oh, servant! Jean-Claude: (reenters) You called, your highness? Omelet: Oh, yes. Call everyone together, I have an announcement to make! Jean-Claude: May we, your highness. (The scene nexts to Denmark.) Omelet: Good people of Denmark! I have decided to share my eggs with you! Crowd: Yay! Omelet: Because God likes it when we share our blessings! Crowd: ...yay! Horatio: But Sire! There aren't enough eggs to go around! Jerry: Where do you find these eggs anyway? Omelet: You know, they're those little white round things that come out of chickens. Jerry: What? We thought those were ping pong balls. (Ping pongs the egg until it splats into a wall) We've got plenty of those. Omelet: Eggs cooked light & fluffy for everyone! Crowd: YAY!! Horatio: Hey I have an idea. Why don't we name these light & fluffy eggs after our beloved prince? I give you ... the omelet! Crowd: YAAY!! Ophelia: Hey boss, where might I find some toast? (Curtain closes) Omelet: Get thee to a bakery. Larry: ...Did you understand any of that? Junior: Not a word. (Omelet ends, Silly Song starts.) Silly Song The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show... Archibald: Stop! Stop! Don't even think about it! As if Omelet wasn't bad enough. Ahem. Phillipe, Jean-Claude?! Jean Claude and Phillipe: Oui, oui! (Pushes the background) Archibald: And now it is time for Classy Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a classy song. (See Larry's High Silk Hat for Lyrics) Lyle the Kindly Viking Archibald: Well, that was interesting. Bob: You okay, Archibald? Archibald: Oh, just fine thank you. (Archibald opens the book, pan in on the book during his line.) Archibald: Once upon a time, there was a little village by the sea, where there dwelt a band of Vikings… (Fade into a scene at a dock by the sea, where Mabel stands waiting. Start “We’re Vikings.” Penelope approaches singing.) Penelope: Good morning, Mabel...how are you, dear? Mabel: Oh, just fine and dandy...is Harold round here? Penelope: I haven’t seen him, but that’s no surprise… Mabel: Olaf’s gone too? Penelope: Mm-hm… Mabel and Penelope: They’re out with the guys! Mabel: We should have listened to our mothers, and married more judiciously… Penelope: But we picked men with metal hats… Mabel and Penelope: Who sail across the sea! Penelope: You live and learn… Mabel: We married Vikings! Penelope: What do you know, the terrors of the sea… Mabel: They’re Vikings! Penelope: Wherever they go, pillaging happily… Mabel: They’re Vikings! Penelope: Let there be no, Penelope/Mabel: Ambiguity, cuz/Vikings cuz Penelope and Mabel: This is my life as a Viking wife, we have to admit it is rife with strife, but that’s the lot we got, when married we...the terrors of the sea! (The two see something sailing toward them.) Penelope: Oh, look what the cat drug in. Mabel: Wonder what they brought back this time… (Cut to the Viking ship, where the Vikings are sailing close enough to see their wives.) Otar (Bob the Tomato): Hey, there’s your wife, Olaf! Olaf (Mr. Nezzer): Hmmm, yep! And there’s your wife, Harold! Harold (Jimmy Gourd): Ohh, boy, do they love us or what? Bjorn (Mr. Lunt): Well, what’s NOT to love? I mean, after all…''We’re Vikings!'' Sven (Larry the Cucumber): Whaddaya know, the terrors of the sea! Bjorn: We’re Vikings! Harold: Wherever we go, pillaging happily! Bjorn: We’re Vikings! Otar: Let there be no, Otar/Bjorn: Ambiguity, cuz/ Vikings cuz Bjorn: Who doesn’t like a pile of loot? Harold: Some gold and jewels and a shiny suit! Olaf: And a giant screen TV to boot! Bjorn: A Viking life for me, yo-ho! (The Viking ship approaches the dock where the wives are waiting.) Vikings: We’re Vikings! Wives: What do you know, the terrors of the sea! Vikings: We’re Vikings! Wives: Wherever they go, pillaging happily! Vikings: We’re Vikings! Wives: Let there be no, Wives/Vikings: Ambiguity, cuz/ Vikings cuz (The Vikings unboard the ship one by one, carrying various types of loot.) Vikings: Who doesn’t like a pile of loot? Wives: This is my life as a Viking wife! Vikings: Some gold and jewels and a shiny suit! Wives: We have to admit, it is rife with strife! Vikings: And a giant screen TV, to boot! Wives: But that’s the lot we got, when Vikings/Wives: Married ye/we… (The wives and all Vikings but Sven form an ending pose.) Vikings: The terrors of the sea! Wives: We married Vikings… (Sven joins the group.) All: That’s the life for me! (End “We’re Vikings.” All exit as Archibald narrates.) Archibald (O.S.): So that was the life of a Viking, pillaging and plundering! (Cut back to Archibald with the book.) Archibald: Those are fancy words for, well...for taking other people’s things. They were STEALING! Their boats were so fast that no one could catch them, so they could get away with it. But not all the Vikings were part of this unfortunate practice, no. There was one in particular; his name was Lyle… (Cut back to the story, with Lyle approaching Olaf and Mabel with a bag of potholders.) Mabel: Good morning, Lyle! Lyle (Junior Asparagus): Good morning! Olaf: You missed another raid, Lyle. Lyle: I know. I was makin’ stuff. Archibald (O.S.): Lyle never went on the raids. Instead, he’d stay home and make crafts--ah, potholders, to be exact. (Lyle approaches Harold and Penelope, Olaf glaring at him suspiciously.) Penelope: Whatcha got in the bag, Lyle? Lyle: Potholders. (takes one out) You want one? Penelope: Oh, you gave me one last week, but thank you. Harold: (holding a small bag) Here’s your share of the loot, Lyle. (throws it at him, it bounces off) Don’t worry, it’s the least we could give ya. Lyle: (picks up the bag) Thanks! Archibald (O.S.): Now, Lyle was definitely an unusual Viking. Whenever the other Vikings returned from a raid, he would take his small bag of loot, plus a bunch of potholders, and head out to sea on his own expedition. (Lyle sees a confused Sven and Otar.) Lyle: Hi, Sven! Hi, Otar! (Start “What’s Up with Lyle”) Archibald (O.S.): As you can imagine, this puzzled the other Vikings quite a bit. (Cut to Olaf, discontentedly staring at Lyle’s boat from afar.) Olaf: What’s up with Lyle...what’s up with Lyle… I’m tellin’ you that boy, doesn’t fit the Viking style… (Lighting darkens, spot on Olaf.) Olaf: Since 793...our strategy’s been clear… Go get stuff from over there and bring it over here… (agitated) You know that little guy, he’s got me feelin’ all contempt-y! He takes his boat out loaded up...and brings it back in empty… What...what… What is up with Lyle… (Lighting returns to normal, Olaf exits. As Archibald narrates, Sven and Otar enter; while looking back at Lyle’s boat, Sven trips over Otar. Otar scowls at him, and he stands.) Archibald (O.S.): Yes, well...No one could figure out what Lyle was up to! So two of the other Vikings, two fellows named Sven and Otar, decided to follow him, and find out. Sven: (off-key acapella) You guys go ahead...We’ll catch uuuuuuuup!! (Otar cringes.) Otar: Ah, Sven? You don’t have to sing. Sven: (still singing cheerfully) But it’s a muuuusicalllllll!!! Otar: Yeah, I know, but you don’t have to sing every line in a musical. Talking is okay, too. Sven: Oh. Okay. (The two start hopping away.) Archibald (O.S.): So very stealthily, they followed Lyle across the sea. (Fade to the two’s boat, where Sven keeps lookout.) Sven: No, you’re too close. He’s gonna see us! Otar: (rowing) No, no, Sven, I- Sven: Not close enough. Otar: Would you just let me- Sven: We’re gonna lose him! (Wide shot; Otar rows the boat forward and backward at Sven’s insistence while Lyle sails on completely unaware.) Otar: I’m just trying to- Sven: Little closer…(panics) no, no, too close! No, no!! Otar: (irate) Would you just-?! Archibald (O.S.): And much to their surprise, he led them right back to the monastery they had raided the night before! Otar/Sven: What?/Huh? (Cut to Sven’s perspective as he looks through binoculars to see Lyle with a monk.) Sven: What is he doing? (The binoculars shift.) Otar: Uh, can I see? Um, Sven- Sven/Otar: (overlapping) No hold on, hold on, just a minute, I- c’mon-/No, I- I just wanna- I- wouldya just-?! (The two have a tug of war with the binoculars.) Sven/Otar: (overlapping) No, let go, I’ve got ‘em, I’ve GOT ‘em...just-/NO, just GIVE me the- (grunt of effort) (The binoculars fly out of their “hands” and splash into the water.) Sven: Um...those were Olaf’s. (Cut to the island where Lyle stands with a monk and several pea kids. Start “Dear Monks.”) Lyle: Dear monks, dear monks, what can I say? My friends have taken your things away. Dear monks, dear monks, what can I do? I’ve come to bring some back to you. I cannot make it all come back, For they are bigger and older… But I’ll share what I have in my little sack, And a few of my own potholders! Monk (Pa Grape)(taking a potholder) Aye...It’s the thought that counts. Dear little Viking boy… Lyle: You can call me, “Lyle.” Monk: Oh. Okay. (clears throat) Dear Lyle, dear Lyle, we like your style, For we were all despairing, But you rowed your boat for many a mile, To practice an act of sharing! Boys? (The pea kids step forward.) Peas: Thank you, thank you, Viking friend, no longer are we blue… Rest assured that we intend to someday soon help you! (End “Dear Monks.” The kids laugh and surround Lyle. Cut back to a bewildered Sven and Otar.) Archibald (O.S.): Sven and Otar were very confused. Sven: I’m confused. Archibald (O.S.): They returned home and waited to confront Lyle. (Start “Not So Fast.” Cut to the dock as Lyle rows up to it and leaves his boat. He hops up on land, where Sven and Otar confront him.) Sven: Not so fast, don’t take another hop! We know where you’ve been, and we think it’s gotta stop! Lyle: Huh? Otar: We Vikings rule the seas! We pillage and attack! We never say “please,” and we never give stuff...back! Sven: Not to mention the potholders! (End “Not So Fast.” Lyle looks down thoughtfully, then smiles as “Share of Friends” begins.) Lyle: You both care, about your share, of gold so rare, and big TVs! But when, I share, I get, my share of friends! Do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do! (Lyle gets in both Vikings’ faces.) Lyle: What’s the use, a golden goose, is no excuse, for being mean! When, I share, I get, my share of friends! Do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-doooo! YEAH! (End “Share of Friends.” Sven and Otar smile down at Lyle, then look thoughtful.) Archibald (O.S.): Well...Sven and Otar had never thought about it that way! Could sharing actually give them more of what would make them really happy? Even they had noticed that watching that big screen TV, wasn’t all that fun by yourself. (Sven and Otar realize they were almost leaning on each other, and jerk away.) Archibald (O.S.): They needed to give that a little more thought. In the meantime, though, they knew Lyle would be in big trouble if Olaf learned what he was doing. Sven: If Olaf finds ooooout, you’ll be in big troooooubleeeeeee!! Otar: Ah...you can just talk. Sven: Oh. Right. (clears throat) If Olaf finds out...y’know… Otar: Well, Olaf’s not gonna find out. This will be our little secret. Lyle: Thanks, guys. (Sven and Otar share a wink.) Archibald (O.S.): So they resolved not to let Olaf find out. (Cut to Archibald with the book.) Archibald: Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. (Cut to the Viking ship at sea. Olaf supervises the rest, who are rowing, but Otar steps out of line and sees something.) Archibald (O.S.): Just a few days later as the Vikings were headed out to raid the monastery once again--it was the only monastery in the area--Otar spotted something. (Cut to Otar’s perspective; he sees Lyle with the monks!) Otar: (gasps) Oh, no! Sven: What is it? Otar: It’s Lyle! He’s at the monastery! Sven: (gasps!) (Olaf shakes some water from his binoculars, then looks through them.) Otar: If Olaf sees him, he’s in big trouble! Sven: What do we do?! Otar: We gotta distract Olaf! (Start “Look, Olaf.” Otar frantically looks around in thought, then runs up to Olaf and pushes him to the sides, trying to distract him. Sven peers over the edge too, trying to see what Otar is describing.) Otar: Look, Olaf, there’s a fish with a pretty yellow circle at the bottom of the backside of his fin! Look, Olaf, there’s another, and another, and another! That little one has got a funny grin! Olaf: (confused) But I don’t see any- Otar: Look Olaf, Olaf, Olaf, way down underneath the water, it’s the biggest fish I think I’ve ever seen! Look Olaf, he’s got purple spots and orange and yellow markings and a dorsal fin that’s iridescent green! Olaf: What??? Sven: (whispers) Otar, I don’t see any of that! Otar: (hushed/panicky) Sven! We’ve gotta distract him! Help me out! Sven: (gets an idea) Ohhhhh… Look, Olaf, there’s a turtle and he’s wearing pink pajamas and he’s got a cowboy hat upon his lid! Look, Olaf, very close, and see he’s riding on a llama and he’s chasing down a herd of giant squid! Look, Olaf, Olaf, Olaf, Olaf! Otar: Olaf, Olaf, Olaf, Olaf!! Sven: There’s a one that’s dancing with a bear! Otar: (frantically trying to block Olaf's view) Look Olaf, it’s a mermaid! Sven: It’s an ostrich! Otar: (hysterical) It’s a bunny! Look, Olaf, please look ANYWHERE but- Olaf: I don’t see anything…(spots something in the distance) What? Otar: (defeated) But there… (End “Look Olaf.” The other Vikings look the same direction.) Harold: Hey...Isn’t that Lyle? Olaf: (looking through binoculars) Mm-hm. And he left something with those monks. Bjorn: What is it? Olaf: It’s...potholders! And the little bag of loot we gave him! (All Vikings gasp.) Harold: Hey, that goes against the code of a Viking! Bjorn: You can say that again! (Sven and Otar exchange fearful glances.) Olaf: Why, that little Viking is in biiiiiiig trouble! (A storm rolls in behind Olaf. Start “Under Attack.” Lyle sails away from the island...but gets bumped by the Viking boat. As Olaf sings, all Vikings but Sven and Otar stare at Lyle menacingly.) Olaf: What do you think you’re doing? Lyle: I was- Olaf: Givin’ them stuff back?! Lyle: Um, yeah… Olaf: Well now there’s a storm a-brewing...and you’re the one that’s under attack! (End “Under Attack.” Score swells with the storm as Olaf jumps onto Lyle’s boat and tears the sail off. Lyle braces fearfully.) Harold: Ah, Olaf, this storm is blowin’ up pretty quick. (throws him a rope) Maybe you should head back- Olaf: (throwing Lyle’s paddles into the sea in a rage) First, I need to make an example out of this EX-Viking! (The monks look on in horror.) Bjorn: You know, I think Harold is right! We’ve got to get out of here! Olaf: Almost done! (grabs the rope, swings back onto the Viking ship) You’ll see that NOTHIN’ good comes from givin’ things back! (Lyle’s ship bobs aimlessly as the Viking ship floats away; Sven and Otar look at each other sadly as the others still glare at Lyle. A huge wave suddenly rises, and the Vikings scream and abandon ship. The Viking ship goes under as they sadly watch. Another wave washes over Lyle’s boat, and he flies out on impact. The monk screams.) Monk: Lyle’s in trouble! We gotta help him! Where’s the life ring?! Pea 1: (bringing him the life ring) Right here! Monk: Hang on, Lyle! (throws with a grunt of effort) Help is on the way! (Pan out to show the life ring still right beside him.) Monk: Huh? What’d I throw? Pea 1: (flying through the air, screams!!) Monk: Oy vey! Hang on! (Pea 1 surfaces next to Lyle. The life ring is actually thrown, and Lyle gets in. Pea 1 hops on top The other pea kids pull the rope.) Monk: Pull, boys, pull! (The ship-less Vikings all bob in the water.) Bjorn: Hey, look, the monks saved Lyle! Olaf: What?...oh… Bjorn: I guess if we had shared, there’d be somebody to save us, too… (Lyle and Pea 1 are safely on shore.) Lyle: Thanks, guys! Pea 2: We knew we could help you someday. Lyle: But...what about my friends? Monk: Uh… they were mean to us. Lyle: I’m pretty sure God wants us to help everyone, not just the people who are nice to us. Monk: Oh...you’re right. We’re monks, we should know that, huh? Alright! C’mon boys! Let’s save the Vikings! (aside to Lyle) Ah, can we put away the good silverware first? (Lyle shakes his head.) Monk: Oh, alright. (The peas pull in Olaf, then Sven and Otar. Sven and Otar help pull in Bjorn, who’s in the life ring like an innertube.) Archibald (O.S.): So not only did the monks save Lyle, they saved ALL the Vikings from the storm! (The storm stops as the sun comes out, and all the thankful Vikings are safely on land with the monks.) Archibald (O.S.): And just because Lyle had made friends with them by sharing. (Start “Share of Friends Reprise.”) Vikings: Thank you, thank you, our new friends, you saved us from the sea. Rest assured that we intend to share proficiently… We used, to care, about, our share, Of gold, so rare, and big TVs. But when, we share, we get, our share of friends! (The peas hop around Sven singing.) Peas: Do-do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do! Olaf: So what’s the use? A golden goose, is no excuse, for being mean! When we share, we get, our share of friends! (End “Share of Friends Reprise.” Ad-lib the vikings cheering and rejoicing at their newfound friendships.) Sven: ...Does that mean we can’t be Vikings anymore? Monk: Not necessarily, but I do think you need to change your song! (Start “We’re Vikings Reprise.” The Vikings and wives all sing triumpantly on the ship.) All: We’re Vikings! Sven: Whaddaya know, the sharers of the sea! All: We’re Vikings! Harold: Wherever we go, sharing happily! All: We’re Vikings! Otar: Let there be no, Otar/All Others: Animosity, cuz/ Vikings cuz All: Our pillaging ways we will amend by sharing and caring and making friends, And fin’ly our singing is at its end! (Cut to the Viking ship slowly floating away into the sunset as its passengers rejoice.) All: The sharers of the sea! WE’RE VIKINGS! The sharers of the sea! (Music stops for a moment.) Sven: I need to go to the baaaaaathroooooom!!! Otar: Ah, Sven, you can stop singing now. Sven: Oh. Right. Final music cue, then iris out. Outro Archibald: Well, there you have it, the lost musical of... “Gilbert Jones and Sullivan O’Kelley"? What? That’s not right. That’s the wrong Gilbert and Sullivan! This wasn’t their lost musical at all. Jean-Claude: We like it. Archibald: Oh, that's what I get for working with peas! I could have your union cards for this, you know! (He chases the French Peas) The French Peas: You can’t catch us! You can’t! Archibald: You'll never work on the West End again! Phillipe: Oh, does he look silly, or what?! Bob: We’re over here by QWERTY to talk about what we've... (Campfire prop hits on Bob) Bob: Uh, uh...learned...today. Singers: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, and God has a lot to say in his book. (As the song plays, we can still hear Archibald trying to catch the French Peas) Archibald: Come back here, you scallywags! Larry: Do you think they’re gonna be okay? Bob: I think, they’ll be just fine. Singers: You see, we know that God’s word is for everyone, and now that our song is done, we’ll take a look. Bob: Well, Prince Omelet learned that God wants us to share, and that sharing can actually feel pretty good! Larry: Yup! And Lyle taught all the Vikings that even though sharing doesn’t get you more “stuff”, it does get you more friends, and that’s even better. Bob: That’s right, Larry! Well, let’s see if the Bible says anything about sharing... (QWERTY shows Bob and Larry a verse) Bob: “And do not forget to do good and to share with others, for which such sacrifices God is pleased.” Hebrews 13:16. Hmm, so, God likes it when we share! Larry: Yep, and so do the people we share with. Bob: Well, we’re out of time for today. So remember, God made you special and he loves you very much. Bob and Larry (both): Goodbye! Archibald: Oops, sorry! (The French Peas are laughing) Larry: Bob, don't look. Bob: Just roll the credits, Larry, roll the credits...Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts